Hatt
Hatt is the twenty-second episode and the Season 1 finale of Sudrian Conflict. Plot At Knapford Station, Alfred Herman requests Sir Topham Hatt to round up all of his firearms, as well as his workers. Herman sends the mob of armed workmen in the direction of the Blockade Committee, leaving Hatt very worried, but Alfred Herman assures him that things will be ok. The workmen arrive at the Steamworks while Hatt begins drinking to calm down. Herman convinces a partially drunken Sir Topham Hatt that they are currently in the mess they are in because of Mr. Percival. Meanwhile on the latter's railway, Bertram enters the Old Mine. A workman discovers Mr. M's infamous markings moments later and all the miners flee. The entrance explodes, trapping Bertram inside. Back at the Steamworks, the two masses of armed workmen are at a standstill, until Alfred Herman fires a shot to no one in particular, starting a massive gunfight. Amongst the chaos Simon Johnson and Alfred Herman run off. The latter finds Hatt, who is even more drunk than before, saying he wants to kill Percival. Herman tells him to meet him at the viaduct in ten minutes, and then gives a letter to a workman, tells him to hand deliver it to Percival, and begins to race around Sodor on Thomas, telling all the civillians to come to the viaduct. They arrive at the docks, as a small crowd forms. Then, Percival recieves the letter and storms off to the viaduct. Herman slips a small gun into Hatt's pocket. He throws his hat onto the ground and climbs up to the top of the viaduct, when Percival arrives and Hatt calls him up to fight him. Meanwhile, Simon arrives at Reverend Laxey's church, and sets it ablaze. Hatt and Percival begin to argue, the mobs of workmen continue firing, and Charles Laxey calls for the fire department to put out the fire, but Flynn's engine had been cut. Simon walks off in the direction of Sir Topham Hatt's house, as Hatt discovers the gun in his pocket. Mr. Percival's wife, Laura, warns her husband to be careful, but Sir Topham shoots her dead, and gives her husband the same treatment. Hatt kicks the dead body off the viaduct and into the river below, claiming he is the king, only to be sniped in the back of the head seconds later, by Alfred Herman, leaving a shocked crowd, and chaos across the island. Characters * Sir Topham Hatt (death) * Mr. Percival (death) * Alfred Herman * Simon Johnson * Thomas * King Godred * King Maron * Laura Percival (death) * Annie and Clarabel * Bertram (does not speak) * Duncan * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Charles Laxey (does not speak) * Flynn (does not speak) * Arthur (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Skarloey (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Duke (cameo) * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (cameo) * Rudolph Diesel (cameo) * Terence (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Caroline (cameo) * Buster (cameo) * Fred Pelhay (cameo) * Rickety (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Captain (cameo) Gallery Hatt.jpg|Hatt and Percival's final confrontation. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season Finales